seekers_of_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Seyvyora
Seyvyora is one of the minor gods. Appearence Seyvyora is a relatively short dragoness with multiple pairs of small wings which are detached from her slim body and float next to her. She has long, curly, light blue hair that floats around her head instead of hanging down. Her body is dark blue in color, with glowing yellow markings running from the corner of her eye to the tip of her tail, where it turns into star-like spots which appear to be stuck inside the long fur on her tail. The fur is of the same type as her hair, light blue and curly, and it floats instead of falling. She is stoic and quiet, and only speaks when spoken to. Origin Along with her sibling deity, Bennsen, and like the rest of the Minor gods, she was 'born' during the Clash. Seyvyora was created from the combination of the God of Life and the God of Time's cosmic weaving. After the Clash, she descended into the mortal realm with the rest of the Minor gods and has been trapped there ever since. Significance Seyvyora is worshipped primarily by the Moon Tribe, but she is still a fairly popular god in the rest of the world. Her offerings consist of 'space rocks' (meteorites), but the tribe often throws bones, plants and food remains into their pyres. She is associated with the moon and space in general. Shooting stars are said to be Seyvyora rushing through the night sky, her tail represented by the star. Seyvyora is also known as the Seer. This is because she can see into the future, past and present. The Moon Tribe claims that she picks a prophet in every generation and speaks through them. This prophet is always a Moon Tribe member, and they have the highest status in the tribe. They are always given special treatment and often live in a large, isolated tent. Seyvyora is associated with undis. Relationships With her godborn Seyvyora is very gentle and caring with her godborn. She is constantly talking to them, even if they don't initiate the conversations (the other gods sometimes tease her about that). Her godborn describe her presence as motherly and comforting, and she often goes out of her way to help them out with whatever is bothering them. She will not withhold information from them and will be honest with them, sometimes even telling them exactly what's going to happen to them during their journey. With other gods Seyvyora keeps to herself but will be polite to the gods who seek her out, much like Crimson. However, Seyvyora will enjoy their company and will not try to avoid them if she encounters them. Sometimes they come to her because they are bored and ask her to look into their future, or they ask her to look for someone. She helps them out, but at the end of the day, she's always extremely happy to return to the sky and observe the world from above. She too enjoys the company of Relles, but is somewhat weary of Oedis and Crimson. Notes TBACategory:Gods Category:Minor Gods